1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal device, and is applicable to, for example, a portable telephone (such as GSM.multidot.USDC.multidot.PDC), a digital cordless telephone (such as PHS.multidot.DECT.multidot.CT-2) or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, there are some telephones which are provided with such a function that, by merely inputting a designated number of one to three figures and depressing a send key, the origination operation can be performed automatically. A telephone number of a destination is read out from a memory area corresponding to the designated number and then the originating operation is performed based on the telephone number thus read. When such a function is employed, since the originating operation can be performed by operating keys four times at most, the originating operation is attained conveniently without inputting all of the long telephone number. Such a telephone is also provided with a function that the originating operation can be performed as to the specified special telephone numbers (for example, "O" (operator), "911" (police in the United States) by merely inputting a number corresponding thereto and depressing the send key.
However, since such a telephone is adapted to have this function as to only the specified special telephone numbers, the originating operation can not be performed by the minimum number of operation steps as to special telephone numbers other than the specified special telephone numbers.